The runaway bride
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Jessica is set to marry Sean and the title says it all


She was just nineteen years old when her wedding day arrived. She knew this is what her mother wanted but it wasnt what she wanted herself. She was going to become Jessica Anderson today was the day she would marry a twenty five year old man Sean Anderson. She couldn't do this she didn't want to marry him. She wanted to go to college first but no she had to get married because her mum wanted her too.

"Jessica your due to marry in two hours put your dress on", Jane said

Jane is Jessica's mother. She knew too well not to argue with her mum so she put on the dress and burst into tears. The thoughts going around in her head, she knew Sean can be a nasty cheating bloke as he was with an old mate of hers called Helen. Helen was too stuck up to come to her hen night. What's a hen night with just your mother Jessica thought. She wiped her eyes and stopped crying. Her dress was down to her feet.

"You look lovely", Jane said.

Jessica smiled. Why her she thought. She passed her GCSE's with a B in maths, C in English, C in science, A* in History, C in childcare, A in ICT, B in art and E in French. She always stuggled with French but her mum made her do it as the father she has never met came from France. She had an hour left and her mum had popped out. Jessica had never felt like this in her life. She felt horrible. Secretly she had orborted Sean's child yesterday. The limo had arrived so Jessica got in. She done her own hair and make up as her mum couldn't afford it after buying the most expensive dress. The limo set off with Jessica scared in the back. Sean was very contolling and could get very angry. She arrived at the church everyone commenting on how beautiful she looked. All Jessica did was smile. Sean arrived with his suite on. Sean went down the aisle. Jessica's heart was beating more than ever it felt as if it would pop out of her body. The music played as she walked down the aisle. Once she had reached the end Sean smiled.

"Beautiful", he said

Jessica slightly smiled. She knew this wasn't right and that he wasnt the right guy to marry. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at him.

"Sean do you take Jessica Louise Debroah Harrison to be your lawful wedded wife", the vicar asked.

"I do", Sean replied.

A tear fell and Sean wiped it. Jessica ran out of the old church.

"I can't do it", she cried as she ran.

Jane walked out and so did Sean. Jessica keeped on running her shoes are flat.

"JESSICA LOUISE DEBROAH HARRISON", Jane shouted

It didn't work. Sean started running after her. Jessica nearly got hit by a car after not looking both ways on the road. She ran and ran.

"JESS PLEASE I LOVE YOU", Sean shouted.

She wasn't to sure on how accurate that was and kept running. Sean had run out of breath and got a stitch. Jessica was still running as she turned she relised she'd lost him. She didn't know where she was but saw a boy bullying a young and the girl was crying. The n oh turned the corner and the girl sat on a bench and cried. She looked about thirteen years old and a little overweight. Jessica walked over to her.

"Whats wrong", Jessica asked.

The young blonde haired girl didn't answer for a while.

"A boy is bullying me", Linda answered

Jessica put her arm around her.

"Im Jessica I'm nineteen", Jessica said interducing herself.

"Im Linda I'm sixteen", Linda replied crying.

Jessica always thought of others before herself. She hugged Linda and to her suprise Linda hugged back and stopped crying.

"Why are you in a wedding dress", Linda asked.

"I was supposed to get married but I don't trust him", Jessica replied.

"Bobby says I'm to fat and ugly to ever get married", Linda replied.

Jessica paused for a while in her eyes Linda was beautiful she has lovely blue eyes, lovely blonde hair.

"Is Bobby a bully", Jessica asked.

Linda nodded.

"It was pizza and chips with peas and beans at school today for lunch he kept taking my chips", Linda said.

Jessica looked shocked that her new friend would get food taken off her. She didn't think Linda was that big just a bigger stomach.

"Lets get you home", Jessica said.

Linda agreed and shew Jessica her house. Her mother answered the door.

"Can Jessica come in", Linda asked.

"Sure", Linda's mum replied.

Jessica entered the house. A girl who looked her age was also there.

"Don't tell me your running away from a bloke", Linda's mum said.

"How did you know", Jessica asked.

"I done the same", Linda's mum replied.

Jessica looked shocked.

"I married the man of my dreams in the end the girls father I was just thirteen and fifteen when Hagar them", Linda's mum said.

Jessica took a seat and looked around the living room. It looked like a family room she had always dreamed of. Linda came down stairs.

"These are too big they might fit you", Linda said.

Jessica took the plain black top and the jeans. She went to the bathroom and it was a perfect fit. Linda's dad came home.

"Linda's made a friend", Linda's mum said.

Jessica had never met so loving kind parents. Her mother had forced her to get married while this family treat there kids right.

"Denise over there isn't very socialble are you a friend from school", Linda's dad asked.

"No I'm nineteen", Jessica answered.

Linda's dad looked shocked. Jessica got a text from her mum, saying where are you. Jessica ignored it. She liked it at Linda's. Linda sat there reading a book about illnesses.

"She wants to be a nurse", Linda's mum said.

Jessica thought that was strange as that's what she wanted to be. It got to dinner time and they all went to McDonalds. In the car Jessica sat next to Denise.

"What would you like", Linda's dad asked.

"A veggie burger with chips and a coke please", Jessica said.

Her mother hardly took her anywhere and she had nobody to play with as a kid she thought Linda's family were loving and kind.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight I'll go on the sofa", Densie said.

"Thanks", Jessica replied.

Jessica sat there thinking about Sean. She started to wonder about him she knew he would have been angry at her so she decided to stay with Linda. Jessica saw Linda as shy. After McDonalds they went home and to bed. The next day Linda's dad was reading a newspaper and the front story was Sean Anderson found dead on railway. Jessica felt it was her fault but then she knew how nasty he could be. Sean was now dead she wondered if it would have still happened if they were together. She knew she had found a good friend.

A year later Jessica joined college to do nursing with Linda and Jessica lived happier than she had ever lived before.


End file.
